


Jenny of Oldstones

by TheGeniusCallsYou



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Sad, post 8x05, the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeniusCallsYou/pseuds/TheGeniusCallsYou
Summary: The halls were empty and cold yet again. And she was alone, sitting on the iron throne in the halls of the kings who were gone before her.She was alone, with only ghosts to keep her company.





	Jenny of Oldstones

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is little something that struck me after recent episode and wouldn't leave.
> 
> As it is, I think Daenerys going mad have been hinted a lot since the begining, yet it was written so rushed this season that it just felt flat (like the whole season, it’s amazing and still a fun to watch but it’s rushed as hell and some characters like Tyrion and Jamie feel very off). Considering she lost almost everything at this point in a span of days, I think it wouldn't be normal if she didn't snap. It doeasn't change the fact that it feels cheep and you can't help but feel sorry for her.
> 
>  
> 
> All right, enough of my ramblings, enjoy the read!

The ash was slowly falling down from the sky as she walked through the empty and devastated throne room. There was no one here, except of her. Stones lied scattered on the floor, the roof was destroyed and some of the columns broken but the throne stood undamaged at the end of the high steps before her. She had seen it once, in the vision in the House of Undying. She remembered what she had felt in that moment – awe, surprise, longing, confusion. Now, as she looked at it, she felt nothing. She gave up everything for it and should feel something, anything but there was none of that. Just emptiness where her heart once was. 

_You may cover it up and deny it but you have a gentle heart._

She stopped and flinched as those words spoken long time ago came back to her. Someone with gentle heart wouldn’t have done what she had. They wouldn’t have burned down the whole city with women and children still in it. They would have stopped as the bells had started ringing. Yet she had done anything but that. 

_You were wrong, ser Jorah,_ she thought, _something like gentle heart doesn’t exist, there is only fire and blood._

She finally reached the stairs and took one step after another. Slowly coming closer to the her ultimate aim. Screams had already died down on the streets but she still could hear them at the back of her head. They would remain there, forever imprinted in her brain, she knew that was the ultimate price. Was this how her father had felt? Ser Jorah once had told her she wasn’t like Aerys, yet she had done the exact same thing he had done. She had burned them all. 

Was it worth it? 

She didn’t know the answer, didn’t dare to, especially not now. 

She slowly moved her hand over the metal armrest. It was cold under her touch. She once had everything but that throne, even if she thought differently at the time. Now… Now she had the throne, but there was nobody left to celebrate her victory with her. The victory that now left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

The ones she had lost and ones she had found and the ones who had loved her the most… There were none of those people with her. 

She sat down on the ashen covered throne among the empty and deserted hall. She could see her footsteps leading from the entrance to where she was seated, imprinted in the ash. She closed her eyes. For one moment, she could see the hall as it had been before. For a moment she could feel warmth on her face as sun shone through the windows. 

Three dragon shrieks in the distance could be heard as her children played together over the bay. At her right, Ser Jorah stood tall, proudly dressed in his armour. His hand over his sword handle, he tiled his head towards her and smiled, eyes filled with adoration. 

_You did it, Khaleesi._

She turned her head to the left and there stood Missandei. Her hands clasped in front of her. She too smiled at her, her worries washed away. Grey Worm had his hand resting on her shoulder with eyes full of love.

Ser Barristan walked towards Ser Jorah to stand next to him then dipped his head in her direction just as child’s laugh reached her ears. She whipped around and saw a little boy running away laughing as Khal Drogo himself run after him. The boy was caught by Jon Snow and lifted up in the air.

For a moment everything felt perfect and how it should have been. Then the moment was shattered as she felt something wet on her cheeks. At first she didn’t know what it was. She moved her hand towards her eyes but it that moment the vision swayed and dissolved into nothing. Her hand was suspended mind-air as if she wanted to catch the image to no avail. She opened her eyes and found herself crying. 

The halls were empty and cold yet again. And she was alone, sitting on the iron throne in the halls of the kings who were gone before her. 

She was alone, with only ghosts to keep her company. 

Her hands tightened on the armrests, sharp metal ends digging into her flesh and drawing blood.

She wept openly now. Her sobs easily heard in the empty halls but heard by no one. 

She shouldn’t have wanted to leave yet she did. 

Now, she was going mad. She become the thing she was always afraid to become.

_You’re not mad, Khaleesi, you’re grieving._

She shook her head, banishing the voice and crying harder. There was only one road ahead of her now. No way of turning back. The people of this country were expecting a Mad Queen and that was what they would get. She had nothing else left to lose. 

And even as she finally cried her eyes out and slumped on the cold throne, she had only one thought.

She should have stayed in Meereen.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed - they make my day, so thx for sparing a minute on them ;)


End file.
